


Under the weather

by mattygra



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattygra/pseuds/mattygra
Summary: A cute domestic moment between Cecil and Carlos when Carlos is feeling ill.
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer
Kudos: 12





	Under the weather

**Author's Note:**

> Another of the random bits and pieces that I've wanted to collect this one's from 2014.

It was a peaceful evening in the small desert town of Nightvale, it was not too hot and nor was it too cold and Cecil was making his way home after what had been for the most part an uneventful day. There had been minor problems, the coffee machine not working properly, the wrong sandwiches being bought at lunch and accidentally summoning an Eldritch monster in the studio. 

Fortunately one of the stations interns had managed to solve all the problems and had only been injured while doing so. Cecil finished the short drive back home, even though the day had been quite he had been worried, he hadn't got any texts from Carlos all day, when usually he got several as well as funny captioned pictures, of the various experiments his scientist boyfriend was carrying out.

He'd sent several concerned texts but had got no response As he stepped through the door the first thing he saw the sound was the television, with something about bees, turning he saw Carlos wrapped in a blanket lying on the sofa. "Carlos!" Cecil cried "Are you okay." He raced over to the sofa where Carlos was lying, as his lovely scientist boyfriend slowly opened his eyes and groggily replied "Cecil, urgh, I think I'm sick." At that Cecil panicked, "sick, how sick, is it serious, are you going to be alright." 

"Cecil, it's nothing to worry about," Carlos groaned. 

"Really, because I remember the zombie outbreak, that happened a few years back, it started with people just seeming sick and then they were trying bite people." 

"Wait, the town had a full zombie outbreak?" Carlos asked with surprise Cecil nodded, "it was fairly serious, but fortunately the Sherrif's secret police were around to contain the infection, but don't change the subject, how do you know it's nothing serious?" 

Carlos smiled "I sent a sample of my blood to the lab, they said it's just a bad cold there's nothing to worry about, I just need rest." 

Cecil let out a sigh "that's good to know, I was really worried for a minute," he said as he gave Carlos a loving hug. 

Carlos smiled, "I should be better in a few days I'm just under the weather." 

At that Cecil perked up and in a serious tone declared "In that case, I bring you. The Weather." At that Cecil began to sing "Hehehe Hihihihihihihiii I got it Woohoowoo Woohoowoo Got it got it Woohoowoo In me the scientist Always get stuck on always trying this I try to live on science alone Analysis and freaky sensitivity We've gotta live on science alone I got it Woohoowoo Yeah uh I am a scientist Woohoowoo" Cecil was dancing as he sang "Yeah uh I am a scientist Woohoowoo Yeah uh I am a scientist Woohoowoo We've gotta live on science alone." 

As the next verse started Carlos joined in, his voice croaky from the cold. "Religiously I'm speaking on the science 'cause We've gotta live on science alone I tell you what mathematically I'm having it I want to live on science alone Woohoowoo Yeah uh I am a scientist Woohoowoo Yeah uh I am a scientist Woohoowoo Yeah uh I am a scientist We've gotta live on science alone."

They were both laughing as they continued to sing together. "In me the scientist Always stuck on always trying this I try to live on science alone Analysis and freaky sensitivity We've gotta live on science alone Woohoowoo Yeah uh I am a scientist Woohoowoo Yeah uh I am a scientist Woohoowoo Yeah uh I am a scientist 'Cause I can live on science alone We've gotta live on science alone," With the song close to the end Cecil moved onto the sofa where Carlos was still sitting "Yeah uh I am a scientist Yeah uh I am a scientist Yeah uh I am a scientist Yeah uh I am a scientist Yeah uh I am a scientist." As their rendition of the song finished Carlos grinned, "You know I feel better already." 

Cecil grinned back at him "what can I say music helps, it's a science."


End file.
